


Or Nah?

by AjaxsPrincess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom Kylo/ Sub OFC, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Multi, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hux/Dom OFC, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxsPrincess/pseuds/AjaxsPrincess
Summary: What happens when a Force user downs multiple glasses of alcohol that contains one of the strongest aphrodisiacs known in the galaxy? She becomes an absolute nightmare for her Commander and General! Of course, there's only one way to find relief from the aphrodisiac’s strong effects... This will be a night she’ll never forget...





	Or Nah?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya! So this is a oneshot that I thought up while listening to SoMo’s version of “Or Nah”. If you’re reading my other story, this is completely stand alone (even though the OFC is the same). I hope you enjoy!

 

 _I'm a freaky-deeky lover wanna hit you from the back and other ways_  
_That you have never experimented under the covers_  
_Roll around the bed with me is something you don't just discover_  
_If you wanna get with me you gotta keep it on one hundred_  
_I'mma make you scream my name..._

I was sitting at an expensive hotel bar on some stupid planet that I can’t remember the name of, waiting for the General and Commander to finish whatever stupid mission they were currently on. Lieutenant Mitaka was technically supposed to be “watching over” me but... well, I gave him the slip about an hour ago. While I love Mitaka’s company, he can be terribly boring at times. I swirled my finger around the rim of my glass staring off in to space.

“You look like you could use a stronger drink and maybe a desperately needed make over.” The feminine voice chuckled next to me, I hadn’t even noticed her arrival, “What did you say?” I stared blankly at the blue Twi’lek sitting next to me in a scantily clad bralet made from some of the most beautiful gems I’ve ever seen, and leather shorts. “Haha, I said you could use a stronger drink and at least a new outfit... you look like you were thrown down a trash compactor.” I was completely dumbfounded looking down at my attire, which consisted of a black tank top and black pants. Ok, so my outfit was boring but I had short notice! I looked back at the Twi’lek, and for some reason the words were coming out of my mouth before I could stop them, “Ok then, let’s see what you’ve got  random stranger who hopefully won’t try to kill me or sell me as a slave.” The Twi’lek laughed at my remark, “I have no intention of selling you off. Honestly I’m just bored and want some entertainment. My other half is currently occupied.” She nodded towards a group of impeccably dressed men, who were working out a business deal in the corner of the bar.

“Weapons or ship dealer?” I questioned. “Ships, no weapons. He forces me to come to these fancy bars while he has meetings, and I’m just supposed to sit around and wait.” The Twi’lek huffed, puffing out her cheeks like a child. “Ok ok, well, let’s do this before my bosses find me.” The Twi’lek clapped her hands absolutely giddy with excitement and led me out towards the posh salon. I apparently did not even realize how upscale of a joint this hotel was when we arrived here... honestly all I saw was the word “Bar” and ran for it.

30 minutes later I couldn’t even recognize myself. My long dark hair was pulled up, with my long parted bangs still down, in to two high pigtails nestled under buns covered with diamond odangos... no cloth on these bun covers just diamonds. She also did a beautiful smokey eye that had silver flecks, which when the light hit properly, made my already electric blue eyes look like crystals against my slightly tanned skin. For my lips, she applied a light pink lipstick that contained trace amounts of diamond dust giving my lips an other worldly, beautiful shine. The outfit she picked out was just as spectacular! A diamond bikini top attached to a diamond choker, which had a strand of diamonds that lead from the choker down to another strand that wrapped around my waist. To top it off, she gave me pants that looked like leather but had a sheen like satin with a diamond belt and diamond heels to match. Oh, and did I mention she also gave me a diamond thong? Cause yep she did, she didn’t miss a thing.

“Well?!” The Twi’lek asked bouncing up and down excitedly. I stared at the mirror and couldn’t even form words! When I finally did, all I could say was, “They’re going to have a heart attack when they see me...” Sounding a little worried, “A good heart attack?” I nodded “Oh I’m pretty sure it’ll be a good heart attack haha.”

When we returned to the bar, all eyes were glued on us. As we sat down I couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious, “Everyone is staring...” “Well duh silly! We look amazing!! I think we need to get you a drink!” The Twi’lek turned to the bartender and ordered for us. Next thing I know a huge, and I mean it had to be at least two liters, glowing pink drink is placed in front of me. “What is this...?” I trailed off staring at the drink. “Just drink!” She clanked her glass to mine and the next thing I know we were throwing it back like a shot.

An hour and two more of the glowing pink drinks later, the boys finally found me. Mitaka just stared with his mouth hanging open as I turned around, the General slightly puffed out his chest with his hands behind his back, and Kylo was standing at his full height. “Al...Aly...Alyss?!” Mitaka finally managed in a meek voice. “Hi Lieutenant.” I drawled out in a seductive tone with a smirk gracing my lips “My, my, you look rather handsome tonight ya know?”. Mitaka couldn’t hide the blush creeping over his cheeks. “Alyssandra! Are you drunk?!” The General snapped forcing my attention to be on him. “So what if I am? I made a new friend and she bought me all of these really yummy glowly pink thingy drinks.” I giggled leaning on the bar. “Where is your new friend now?” Came the modulated voice of the Commander. Sighing, “She had to leave, which stinks! I never even got her name or the name of this drink... she even gave me this lovely make over!” I motioned down my body with my hands. The General and Mitaka couldn’t help their gazes going down my figure as I gestured with my hands.

Seeing the way they looked at me I snapped, I have no idea what was in the drink, but the lust filled haze finally won out. All I knew was that I wanted one thing and one thing only. Sliding off my chair I pressed myself up against Mitaka since he was the easiest target. “Oh my dear lieutenant... I’ve been so bored maybe you can... entertain me?” My lips grazed his ear as I trailed my leg up his thigh. “Al...Alyss!!!” Nervously looking to the General and Commander.

“Alyssandra, enough!” The General pulled me away and held me close to him. I whined at loosing contact to the Lieutenant’s body. “It would appear that the drink Alyss has consumed contained an extremely strong aphrodisiac. Considering she had three and said aphrodisiac is known to have an even stronger effect on force users... it needn’t be said that we cannot leave her alone.” The modulated voice sighed addressing the General. Pinching the bridge of his nose “You’ve got to be kidding me...” the General made no attempt to hide his discontent. “Fine. Finish gathering what we came here for and I’ll keep her locked up in a room before she tries to ravage the Lieutenant or someone else.” The General dragged me away down the hall towards the lifts. Before departing, the Commander left with a warning “General are you sure you can handle her? I’ve seen how well you handle your troops and it does not inspire confidence.” “Ren I think I’m more than capable of handling one lone drunken girl.” the General seethed. With a dark chuckle “We shall see.” the Commander left.

The General and I entered the lift, he selected the designated floor and we were off. A heavy silence fell between us as I tried to calm myself down. Half way through the elevator ride it came back with a vengeance. The ache between my legs was becoming unbearable and I could feel everything around me. I’ve never been so connected through the Force in my life. My body was humming with this raw power flowing through me awakening my dark primal desires. The General motioned for me to exit when we finally reached our floor. Once we entered the room and the door was locked, any sense of my regular self was gone. Every fiber of my body screamed for Hux and to have him help dull the ache between my legs.

“Alyss... how are you...” Hux trailed off as he turned around looking at me. My eyes were half lidded as I sauntered towards him pressing my body to his until his back hit the door. “Hux, please I can’t take it anymore. My body is aching, it’s burning me up. Please help me! Make it stop!” I pleaded sliding my hands down the front of his jacket. “It would be highly inappropriate for us to engage in such acts, you know this.” Keeping his authoritative tone and stoic face attempting to not let me affect him. But I saw it in his eyes, he couldn’t hide the desire that had crept up. Raising up on my toes so my lips brushed Hux’s left ear “I know that you’ve thought about me this way before. I’ve seen your thoughts when you haven’t been paying attention. You’ve thought of shoving me over your desk,and taking me from behind till I scream out you name...”

Hux was at a loss, he had thought he’d been careful when he had fantasized about me. Taking advantage of his shock, I sealed my lips against his. Finally regaining his senses he pushed me away, the conflict crossing his face. “Please Hux, no one has to know. I need you, I want you.”

Pulling me against his body, he finally caved. “Ren is not to know if this do you understand? Nor is Snoke. I will send you to reconditioning whether you like it or not should word of this get out.” Over joyed, I grabbed him by the front of his jacket, spun him around and shoved him backwards on to the bed. “What the bloody hell?!” Before he could say anything else I climbed a top of him silencing him with a kiss as my hands worked to peel of his jacket and shirt. Once those were removed, I trailed kisses down over his beautiful pale chest to his hips. Smirking, I used the Force to move him so his head was on the pillows with his arms raised above his head unable to move. “Alyss! Release me at once! That’s an order!” He growled as I moved between his legs. “Sorry General. I know you’re used to being the one in charge, but not this time...” before he could protest further I leaned down pressing kisses over the bulge in his pants. I was rewarded with a beautiful moan that I wanted more of. I wanted to have this man yelling my name before the night was through. I unzipped his pants and pulled out his large member. Hux looked down at me with hooded eyes baring his teeth straining in an attempt to get free from my hold.

Knowing how much of a control freak the General was and how dominant, I never took my eyes off his as I leaned down and licked his length. Grunting, his hips bucked from the contact of my tongue, fighting for dominance only made him desire me more. I took him in my mouth while wrapping one hand around his base slowly pumping as my mouth moved in the same motion. Throwing his head back, Hux let out low deep moans that had me even more wet than I already was.

“Alyss... faster!” He gritted out through his teeth, his hair upheaved falling in front of his face. Completely ignoring his order I kept my pace wanting to draw this out, enjoying how the cold, cruel, composed General of the First Order was becoming a mess from my ministrations. I let out a small yelp when Hux had bent his left leg pressing his knee between my legs. Not wanting to lose, I increased my pace before releasing him with a pop and licking his head. Hux ground his knee further into me hitting just the right spot causing me to moan and almost fall forward from the contact.

“Release me and I will show what I can do with more than just my knee...” once again straining against the Force trying to get out of my hold. My response was to take him back in my mouth as far as I could go, sucking until I needed to pull back for air, then retaking him deep.

“Fuck Alyss!” Hux’s head was pressed back into the pillows, his eyes slammed shut, mouth agape. He was close, I could feel his body coiling. As I was about to give him the release he desired, the door slid open. Kylo walked in and looked at us,my mouth still wrapped around the General who was panting. “Honestly Ren, must you ruin everything?” Hux groaned as I released him from my mouth. “Commander Ren it’s my fault... I...” oh no, it was happening again, my body was getting re-amped up. The teasing from the General had helped to quell ache a little bit, but it wasn’t enough. I needed release.

Chuckling, Kylo removed his mask. “I knew you were incapable of handling her on your own.” “I was doing fine until you interrupted!” Hux shot back. Kylo made his way to the bed and was standing behind me. “Continue.” He gestured a hand towards Hux. Anything to dull the ache. I obliged, and took the General back in my mouth eliciting a moan from his lips. I felt the bed dip behind me as Kylo pressed his member against my backside causing me to moan around the General, making him hiss and twitch at the vibrations in my throat.

“Now Alyss, I don’t believe this is proper use of the Force. Is it? This isn’t something I’ve taught you. You need to be punished.” Kylo leaned down kissing between my shoulder blades that were exposed by the diamond bikini top. Snaking his hands around to my front, he undid my pants and slid them around my knees revealing the thong studded with diamonds in the front and around my hips, with a black satin g-string going between my cheeks.

I pulled back off the General to look over my shoulder to look at my master. “I never told you stop.” With that, I felt Kylo use the Force to hold my body in place with my face back in the General’s loins. “Continue, and do not stop until I tell you to.” I did as instructed, my body still being held in place. Kylo ghosted a hand around my front, dipping under the thong rubbing circles on my sensitive nub. I whimpered at the touch, the vibrations again causing the General to moan. Kylo slid his hand lower teasing my entrance with one gloved finger, then two before thrusting them in me, curling them to hit just the right spot. I had tears of pleasure in my eyes. As quickly as the fingers had been thrusting into me, they were gone.

Before I could protest, I heard the rustling of clothing from behind me, still unable to move. Kylo pulled the thong to side, then readied him self at my entrance slowly easing into me, stretching me. I hadn’t realized how impressive his size was since I couldn’t see it, being so full had me shaking on the verge of coming.

Kylo slowly pulled out only to harshly thrust back in causing me to take the General even deeper, eliciting a string of swears from said man. Kylo kept thrusting into me so harshly my jaw was beginning to hurt from being forced so far down Hux. Neither Hux nor myself could keep this pace up for much longer. “Don’t stop!” Was all Hux yelled as his orgasm shook him, he came in my mouth and I greedily swallowed every bit. The coiling that had built up in my body was about to burst. I couldn’t hold out much longer, nor could Kylo. His thrusts became erratic and his breathing heavy, his hands on my hips were no doubt leaving bruises. Then he came hard into me and I came crashing around him milking everything he had. He finally released from his Force hold and I gasped for breath as I collapsed on the General’s thigh while releasing him as well. Panting, Kylo laidback on the bed, “Have you learned your lesson?” Pathetically nodding my head which was now resting on the General’s hip, “Always accept drinks from Twi’leks at bars.” I grinned. Kylo just smirked as Hux let out a disapproving groan running a hand over his face. “You two are going to be the death of me...”


End file.
